Many individuals who carry a handgun regularly find it a challenge to find a concealed handgun carrier that combines adequate comfort, concealment, and functionality. Too many times, everything is a trade-off and comfort must be sacrificed for concealment or concealment sacrificed for functionality, etc. Advances in the art of carrying a handgun in concealment are required to provide the comfort, concealment, and functionality bearers of concealed handguns desire.